Fragile Mess
by Mettlei
Summary: What happens after drunk best friends spend the night together. AU. OOC. Yaoi...Graphic.


Warnings: yaoi. **AU**. OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Pairings: Lavi _ Yuu Kanda.

...

_Fragile mess..._

Every time his stupid friend put him in these kind of situations, the embarrassing ones he wanted nothing more nothing less than to skin the rabbit.

"C'mon Yuu I was just messin!"

Storming down the schools corridor he was seething, snarling and growling with his ass-length midnight black hair swaying around him everywhere because apparently Lavi the stupid rabbit of a fucker had decided it was a good idea to pull the hair tie out in hopes to stop him from leaving when he did. That only pissed him off further as it was.

It was either run or actually kill his best friend. His _stupid_ friend might he add. Sometimes he really didn't know why he put up with the redhead. He had no clue. Okay so they were friends from like the age of eight but still, stupid rabbit.

"Fuck off, don't follow me if you wanna live any fucking longer!" he hissed out rushing out of the school's main door and down the path, growling at the wind trashing his hair about wildly.

"Yuu..."

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he shouted never looking back, actually truth be told he long since didn't mind Lavi calling him by his first name especially lately...but... he won't go into detail about that, if he starts thinking about _that_ the will to kill will fade, damn it!

"Yuu... I don't get what the big fuss is for, it was funny!"

That's it... he turned around completely ignoring people ogling him on the street, he grabbed the stupid rabbits stupid green t-shirt and pulled his stupid friend close to him, his steel grey eyes narrowed, all and all he was furious still.

"Maybe it was funny for you! I am not amused. What gives Lavi? What makes you think it is funny to fucking proclaim in front of everyone that we're _fucking_... you're a fucking retard! And for calling me _kitty_ in front of every fucking one I never wanna talk to you again, to top it all you fucking pull my hair tie out again in front of everyone. A _fine_ best friend you are doing all that knowing my _opinion_ about such things!" with that hissed growled and spat out he turned around and proceeded his way home.

"Yuu... I truly doubt they believed me... that's why I said it as a joke, trust me no one would ever believe that we're actually fu—"

"You really want to finish that right now? I swear I'll castrate you right here!"

"Yuu, okay I'm sorry I was an ass...sorry?"

Hearing that he snorted flipping a long strand of hair out of his face his gait fast and furious, he threw open his house door turning around.

"You're not fucking forgiven and never will be now get the fuck away from me, go and find another best friend slash fuck buddy!" with that said he shut the door in his ex-best friends face. If he would be honest with himself he might someday ask Lavi how the rabbit manages to stay sane around him. The truth was Kanda Yuu knew he's an asshole.

He kicked off his shoes and froze when he heard the redhead's voice deadly serious coming from the other side of the door.

"It was _you_ who stated that we're _fuck buddies_ Yuu so don't you fucking go all pissy about the fucking term! It was you who demanded all the bullshit of not treating each other any different it was _you_ who-"

He pulled the door wide open once more hissing like a wild cat of sorts. "Well I guess it means we shouldn't have ever fucked, and you know what...the fact that we did that was your fault too Lavi, you forced me...!" okay he realized he's being childish right now but he couldn't help it. He kept his face straight when Lavi's green eyes clearly laughed at him even though the mouth stayed serious.

"You mean I raped you? I don't know about that Yuu... you're a sick fuck if you _so_ enjoy being forced into sex judging from the-" not hearing the end of Lavi's speech he shut the door again, the stupid ass was right it was nowhere near forcing.

He didn't know why he acted like this with the redhead he just couldn't quite understand at the time what to do and he would never admit but after their little 'session' waking up the next day, he plainly panicked... so that's why he put on his scowl and had blabbed something about being fuck buddies, the redhead of course grinned and agreed with no second thoughts. If anything they both were guilty for their fucked up friendship. Lavi after all maybe didn't force him but he did seduce him. he hated to admit it himself that that his so called resistance and coldness was destroyed in like five minutes leaving him naked, tipsy and flushed with a tipsy flushed redhead between his legs ogling him like a piece of meat.

He shook his head chasing those memories away, four days had passed since and apart from that blabbed speech in the morning they hadn't mentioned any of it, Yuu thought that maybe Lavi realised what he did because they were kind of drunk at the time...maybe that's what bothered him.

"Just go away Lavi."

"I'm not going anywhere you open the door and let me in or I'll take the door down, your choice!"

He opened the door and as soon as he did he went for his kitchen. He made the right choice because the redhead would break through the door like a crazed rhino he had witnessed an angry Lavi only once and once was enough. He didn't want a remainder. There was still a hole in his bedroom wall where Lavi's fist had went though after he had innocently said the wrong thing. That was one year ago, he knew better since then.

He didn't turn around but he felt that his best friend is in the kitchen with him, he put the mug in front of him cursing when his long pale fingers shook as he put the tea in the pot. Why was he so... nervous?

"We should just...pretend nothing happened..."

"Oh sure, that sounds like you Yuu... you know what? Fine! Nothing ever happened! Live with it, _nothing ever happened_!" and then Lavi was out of the kitchen. "See you tomorrow at school!" and then Lavi was _gone_.

He remained standing there by his kitchen counter chewing on his lower lip, scowling.

...

He marched into the class next day holding his head high as usual and not looking at anyone popping down on his seat gracefully. He was aware of Lenalee greeting him but he pretended not to be here. He also noticed Lavi standing across the room chatting with the white haired nuisance called Allen.

He _also_ noticed a blonde female bitch that he hadn't cared to remember the name of sending whorish looks at Lavi at that he glared but the blonde bitch seemingly was unaware of his existence and his death glare. Stupid cow.

When the bell rung and Lavi sat next to Allen he realised that he is getting a very cold shoulder.

At lunch when he was left alone on the roof where he usually had his lunch _not alone_ he started to feel peachy and terribly annoyed, he was poking his stupid sandwich cursing it for the stupidity of humanity.

He was about to pull on his long silky hair when a chirpy voice reached him.

"Kanda, here you are I was looking all over the place..."

For an answer he growled, he had nothing against Lenalee, she was a nice girl if a bit naïve in his opinion. But since she was always kind to him and never tried to purposely annoy him he tended to be nicer to her than most people.

"My brother left for the weekend and I'm throwing a party at my place tonight, will you come? It won't be big or anything special...Lavi said he'll come but when I said to bring you he said that... umm he said...err."

"What did he say Lenalee?"

"He said he won't be bringing you anywhere anymore, are you two fighting?"it was then that he realised that he probably had lost his only friend.

"Apparently we're done fighting and done being friends..." he breathed out throwing his stupid sandwich at the side for birds or stray cats, fuck if he cared right now. He wasn't looking at the girl either he was looking at the dirty roof between his legs. He cursed the damn day when he decided that to get drunk and have sex with Lavi was a good idea. At the memories he blushed crimson feeling electricity go through his spine. He still couldn't quite believe the things they did... the naughtiness.

"Kanda maybe you should talk it through, you two always were best friends as long as I remember you two, what could possibly happen? Is it because of his stupid joke yesterday? You shouldn't worry we'll all used to his jokes anyway."

He made some noise not sure what he meant with it himself. He knew already that he had overreacted yesterday it was just his stupid pride that kept him away and besides it wasn't even about yesterday to begin with it was all about the damn sex. Or rather the consequences of it, he was sure none of them had problems with the sex itself because if he was honest with himself then god damn it... _hot_! He would have never ever imagined his best friend being so...perverted.

"Kanda?"

"Huh?"

"Talk to him?"

"No..."

"Will you come for my party?"

"Yeah..." oh yes he'll go. He'll go just to spite his friend!

"Okay then, later..."

...

At the last period he decided to try and mend this... it took a lot to decide and swallow his pride but he did, he approached the damn stupid rabbit sitting on a desk as if it would be a chair, he ignored the others around and the hell he even ignored the blonde bitch who was still sending Lavi too whorish looks for his liking.

"Lavi..." he murmured when he was just two steps away from the shock of red.

"Oh hey Kanda..."

Hearing that he simply turned away and walked off, out of the class and out of the school.

He had asked millions and tons of times to not call him Yuu...Lavi always ignored him and called him by his first name anyway. And just now when the damn rabbit called him Kanda... his chest did something funny and he knew he must leave otherwise people would of see the pain on his face.

For once he wasn't angry, he was sad.

Later back at his home laying on his bed and watching the ceiling he thought that maybe he got this all wrong from the very beginning. He didn't know what to think anymore. Lavi always had treated him special always put up with his bad moods and his lack of social skills. If they had fights which they did have a lot, it was always Lavi to mend things it was always Lavi not letting him leave or stay angry at each other. Maybe... he was getting this all completely wrong?

Maybe Lavi... didn't want to be his friend after what they did? Or he was completely missing something here...

He huffed getting himself up from the bed he walked to take a shower and started to get ready for the party.

...

The first thing he noticed was the dim light and the too loud music, it annoyed him. Then he noticed Lenalee rushing to him with a too happy smile on her face.

"You came..."

"Hn."

He let her walk him for the other room he took the glass she was passing him and sipped the drink scowling, he was an idiot he didn't know why he came he was feeling awkward with loads of people.

"Your hair looks nice this way!" the girl complemented him and he scowled for a thanks, he had left his long hair loose for a change or maybe to impress someone, he wouldn't ever admit it though but Lavi did like his hair, he could tell by the way they got pulled by the certain redhead, he blushed cursing the too vivid memories that wouldn't leave him in piece. He had dressed himself in black, all black. Tight black jeans with silver linings and a black shirt with buttons and long sleeves, he never showed too much of his pale skin. His black sneakers were barely showing under his jeans and his metallic belt was low on his hips just like his jeans.

Lenalee talked more, he wasn't listening though he was looking around noticing that there really weren't too many people, he saw Allen and damn it the blonde bitch who was stalking Lavi was there too...nice.

There was no way he would go and try to communicate with someone so he helped himself to another drink and ported at the corner of the room in a nice couch crossing his legs over and holding his glass in his hands on his lap, then he saw the flash of crimson hair. His steely eyes narrowed.

Lavi the soul of party as usual. The redhead was wearing faded jeans nowhere near as tight as his but still nicely hugging the manly hips, he shivered taking in Lavi's shirt it was a nice shit, dark green with little buttons, two open at the top and bottom showing nice patches of mildly tanned skin. Showing him a metallic belt similar to his own, showing him a crotch and dear god he knew what was under those jeans, it made him gulp.

Before he could run off once more Lenalee bounced on his couch and filled his glass, he was grateful for that and downed the drink in one go turning to face the girl just so he wouldn't have to look at his once best friend and _once_ lover.

"Did you two talk?"

"Does it look like we talked?" he growled nodding when she offered him to fill his glass again.

"You know he only looks cheerful I think he is feeling bad too..."

"Who said I'm feeling bad?"

"Kanda!"

"Whatever..." he murmured consuming the drink, he really was the king of smooth conversations. The girl looked at him sadly as if she would think he's a goner, he probably was.

The time moved on and the stupid rabbit didn't even look his way, he was getting drunk with each minute and the fact that Lavi was laughing and having a great time just pissed him off...

He stood up...oh swaying, and where did the floor go?

Thankfully Lenalee was just passing him, he grabbed the girl's wrist. "Show me...the bathroom!" he mumbled terrified when he realised he might throw up! He totally blamed Lavi for that!

"Oh you okay Kanda...?"

"Bathroom!"

"Come!" she said putting her fragile arm around his waist, he leaned on her and heard her mumble something about him being too heavy. "Lavi, could you help Kanda to the bathroom?"

Stupid woman! He jerked out of her arms. "No! I don't need his help!" he barked out realising that somehow the redhead was standing right beside them. He guessed he really did have too much to drink, he ended up on the floor. His pride hurting he batted away Lenalee's hands and pushed himself up.

Not looking at the damn redhead who was the cause of all bad things, the world war two too, he took a deep breath focusing on Lenalee's face.

"I can walk just show me the bathroom."

Once in the bathroom he wondered should he attempt to drown himself in the sink, decided to just repeatedly sprinkle cold water on his face it helped his state and he felt his mind clear to the point of being just tipsy.

When he finally walked out of the bathroom and saw Lavi dancing a slow dance with the blonde bitch...

Hell broke loose...

Storming over the room he absentmindedly wondered is he really and truly _jealous_, decided that he really was, how else he could explain the terrible rage taking over him seeing Lavi smile at the girl.

He grabbed Lavi's wrist and pulled hard making the redhead stumble away from the girl who was glaring and staring at him at the same time, he was looking at the redhead though, he realised he's making a scene, he realised he's breathing like after a marathon, he fucking realised his hair must be a tangled mess and his face red but he did not care.

Actually he didn't know what to say. He was sure the silence is a bit too long and Lavi was just looking at him with the green eyes narrowed, waiting. But before he could ask or say or shout anything at Lavi he was shocked when the blonde bitch dared to push on his chest, gently but pushed nonetheless.

"We were dancing you know..." the girl said and wrapped her ugly arms around the redhead's neck, Lavi didn't object.

He wanted to run off but he _couldn't_, he simply could not! "Lavi... we need to talk..." he mumbled out looking at the side, chewing his lip.

The stupid cow turned to him with her cloudy eyes. "I said we're dancing."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" okay he was a pig for yelling at a random girl but screw it all he was ready to punch her too or maybe punch Lavi.

Then Lavi finally looked at him seriously and gently pushed the girl away even though she was apparently akin to leeches and hung on Lavi's arm.

"What's the matter Kanda...?"

So he was still Kanda and not Yuu...

He punched him _hard_ from the heart you might say. So hard that despite the fact that Lavi was taller and had heavier built than him the redhead still ended up on the floor but not for long as soon as he realised what he did and wanted to help Lavi up, the redhead was already up from the floor and there was a very rough and firm hand entangled in his loose hair. He yelped and grabbed Lavi's hand thinking that this was it, he will be punched and maimed right here if not by Lavi then by the blonde screaming girl.

Lavi dragged him straight for the door and outside, he was struggling of course and he was already feeling sorry for himself but he didn't dare to say anything, with the corner of his eyes he saw Lavi's bleeding lip. When they were on the street he growled trying to pray Lavi's hand out from his hair, but it seemed like it's there to stay.

He was thankful that Lavi's house was so close to Lenalee's because honestly his hair was sensitive and by now he was shaking all through.

"L-Lavi..."

He was ignored, he knew the redhead is seething, he could feel it.

When they were in Lavi's room his poor hair were grabbed even harsher and he was roughly pressed against the wall with an angry redhead pressing against him, he looked at the side but Lavi grabbed his face roughly and forced him to look in the green eyes.

The blood was trickling down Lavi's chin and all he wanted was to lick it off, as an apology of course, nothing more.

"Well...you said we need to talk...so talk! And you better explain yourself for punching me before I return the favour in kind!"

He closed his eyes shivering. "I didn't mean to...punch you... I...don't...I don't know why I...did it."

"Yeah Yuu, I don't know either because if we would ever had had something between us I might understand you being jealous but like we agreed _nothing ever happened,_ right?"

What could he say to that? And it wasn't like his brain was working properly, he was half hard and Lavi kept pulling his hair and pressing the gorgeous body on his.

"You know what I think Yuu? I think you're a confused little soul, I think that's exactly why you punched me, you _were_ jealous, admit it!"

Yes of course Lavi was right but he just couldn't admit it... damn his pride to the hell and back.

He opened his eyes when Lavi chuckled, he felt the hot breath fan his lips and then he yelped sharply, Lavi had pushed a knee between his legs making him grab onto strong shoulders and start to pant, this was getting a bit too hot for him.

"So tell me my dear Yuu, do you think it's easy to put up with your bitchiness daily, hm? Do you think it's easy to be the ice cubes best friend, hm?"

Defeated he just shook his head in denial for his friend. He almost felt like crying right now the arousal forgotten for a while, but the rabbit then smiled at him warmly.

"No Yuu, it's not easy to like you for what you are, but I still _do_. It wasn't a drunken mistake for me when I slept with you, I was actually happy that night and then came the morning and you made me feel _cheated_ for my happiness... as if that wouldn't be enough you took offence like a damn princess for a _joke_ and then you go and punch me..."

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, he was sure he apologized for the first time in his life and he was sure he felt like a complete ass for the first time too.

"You know what kept me sane though...? I mean c'mon Yuu, I know you better than you know yourself... I knew it wasn't a mistake for you either, you weren't even drunk, tipsy sure but not drunk, I can always tell you see... when you're drunk..." Lavi's index finger touched his forehead and he could only watch the handsome face from up close listening intently. "...right here this is how I know you're drunk, your brows are always furrowed Yuu, even when you're sleeping there's a miniature crease there, except when you're completely wasted and when you're having an orgasm, yeah I know _that_ too!"

He blushed hard at the words and swallowed hard. Yes, so he was sure Lavi thought he was wasted that night that's why he had acted so... _daringly_ at the time, now it came to bite him in the ass. Oh he felt the hotness on his face and oh he saw his best friend smirk at him clearly Lavi too was remembering some of their perverted activities.

In his opinion there was nothing he could say to make his stupidity up to Lavi. So he opened his eyes ignored his fierce blush and leaned forward as much as he could since Lavi was still holding his hair in a steel grip, parting his lips he looked in green eyes, good thing Lavi understood his gesture, he moaned when the hot lips crushed on his and a hotter tongue pushed in his mouth almost in an animal way ravishing him. He didn't mind. Not one bit.

The grip on his hair loosened a bit but still stayed rather harsh, yeah he was sure his redheaded genius of a friend had caught up with his liking for the hair pulling. Lavi's other arm wrapped around him and pulled him as close as humanly possible that's how he found out that he wasn't the only one hard. Shamelessly he grinded into Lavi's hips, he after all had some experience with this guy, about being shameless and naughty, he knew Lavi appreciated that kind of behaviour and you know what, they matched so damn good...

"Lavi..." he breathed out when they parted, the redhead was already pushing him for the bed and pulling on his shirt. "Isn't gramps home?"

"You think it would stop me? But no, he's not, business trip!"

"Oh good..." his head landed on soft bluish pillows and his body was covered by a hot sexy redhead sucking on his neck like the sexiest leech ever. He was sure Lavi was marking him right now.

Yes, he liked that and he'll be damned if he doesn't put a big fat hickey somewhere on Lavi to keep blonde cows away.

God, why was he being so difficult? _This_ was what he had wanted. All the time...

They were both eager, in all their moves he wasn't this eager the first time and nor was Lavi, he knew why too, because now he already knew what Lavi would do to him and it made him feel high, he wanted the feeling of pure bliss again. He wanted Lavi.

His hands grabbed the green shirt pulling it over Lavi's head not caring about the buttons, Lavi returned the favour misbehaving with his own black shirt. Shirtless and already panting he finally licked off the blood from Lavi's chin. "Sorry..." he murmured softly tangling his fingers in bright red hair.

"Forget it..." Lavi breathed out in a raspy voice already tugging at his belt, looking between them he helped in the task, when his belt and jeans were undone and his boxer covered hardness bulged out he took the liberty to undo Lavi's jeans managing quite good despite his breathlessness and hotness.

Lavi was like a wild animal with him, and god how he loved it he moaned loudly when Lavi's teeth scraped his neck and grinded their hips together his hands were trying to pull Lavi's undone jeans off along with the boxers unfortunately his arms reached only so far and he growled when he couldn't get the clothe further off.

"Mh I love when you're this eager, Yuu..." Lavi breathed on his neck, he saw the wide grin before their mouths were pressed together again and their tongues slid together.

After the kiss Lavi jumped up pulling his night drawer out and rummaging through it, throwing the tube with clear liquid on the bed Lavi got out of the jeans and the boxers those too.

He was laying there ogling the redhead or more like one particular part of the redhead... big and thick just for him and yes he wanted it.

He didn't object in any way when Lavi getting back on the bed grabbed the ends of his jeans and pulled them off ripping his boxer briefs off swiftly, he didn't object at all just hissed at the cold air on his privates.

Kanda Yuu was a shy person that's why he blushed like crazy all through their first ordeal and this time it was the same with the difference that he truly did not object in any way, he didn't object when Lavi spread his naked legs and kneeled between them, he didn't object when Lavi leaned down planting open mouthed kisses on his inner thighs and oh they were so sensitive for him, he shivered moaning and parted his legs wider _yelping_ (he wouldn't admit it) when the redhead used the teeth.

"Lavi...mh could we, uh...skip the foreplay..._nyahhh_!" that last sound was high pitched too for his shame because his dear friend hearing his words grabbed under his knees and brought his bent legs to his chest, his blood flushed his cheeks terribly. How could he keep those slut sounds and the virgin blush at bay when Lavi's tongue pushed into him?

He couldn't that's how.

The sheets were at fault that's why he fisted them and kept emitting all kind of sounds feeling like coming right then and there with the hot vigorous muscle in him, wriggling and pushing relentlessly.

"L-Lavi...ahh god..." he was ready to let it go he threw his head back just to snap it right back looking at the redhead who chose exactly that moment to pull away damn it. He growled and whined but Lavi being Lavi just grinned at him.

When Lavi let go of his legs and kneeled up grabbing the lube he decided to remind Lavi their first time...

Getting on his hands and knees he leaned down taking Lavi's arousal into his mouth hearing a sharp gasp and a low needy growl he took the flesh deeper into him and stuck his backside up wriggling it but Lavi was surely too much into pleasure to take the hint. He pulled back momentarily. "Prepare me?" he whispered and wriggled his backside again taking Lavi back in his mouth giving a harsh suck before he stated to bob his head as best as he could.

He grinned to himself and moaned when Lavi spanked his wriggling ass playfully before he felt the slickened up fingers rub on his already saliva wetted wrinkled skin between the ass cheeks.

Now they both were moaning as he kept sucking and Lavi kept preparing him adding one finger at the time.

And no, Lavi was not gentle, not the first time and not now and he was dead sure it was because Lavi of all people knew that he didn't _need_ it gentle, didn't want it gentle, he liked it the way Lavi gave it and that's that.

And Lavi gave it hard. The now three fingers were pushing into him roughly as Lavi half leaned over his back because he refused to let go of Lavi's erection, one hand was gripping his hair because Lavi too refused for him to let go only pushed his mouth more on to the rock hard flesh cutting his air off completely till he dug his nails into Lavi's hips, then he was pulled back and allowed to breathe.

"La-vi..." he groaned out poking out his tongue and licking at the slit gathering whatever taste of Lavi he could. He intended to say that they were both more than just ready now and god damn it would Lavi please hurry the fuck up because he was needy like never before.

He was pulled up on his knees and Lavi scooted closer to him the fingers still moving inside of him he could feel them scissoring, Lavi's hand in his hair pulled his head back and hot lips traced his jaw line.

"I'm going to fuck you hard Yuu... so hard!" the redhead growled out and as if to confirm the words the fingers pushed into him roughly making him squirm and moan out loudly, his cheeks burned and his mouth stayed open not caring anymore about the sounds he was letting out.

A mindless nod was his answer. Just because Lavi was able to fuck and talk at the same time didn't mean he could, nah, he could only moan and let out embarrassing sounds.

The fingers finally retreated from his behind, for a moment Lavi's lips were on his, then on his ear breathing hotly there and murmuring the words that made him nearly blush his face off in arousing shame. "On all fours Yuu and yes I'm going to watch exactly what you didn't let me watch the first time!"

He shivered but Lavi wouldn't take no for an answer he already was yanked forward and Lavi was behind him, hand pushed on his back firmly making him press his chest against the sheets, he groaned embarrassed turning his head to the side so he could breathe.

The hell so be it, let the redhead please the perverted side, he grabbed the sheets in a steel grip and wriggled his ass. "Go ahead then!" oh it seemed he could talk too.

"Ahh!" he received a harsh spank and strong hands kneaded his ass harshly driving him crazy, he could feel Lavi's length rub between his ass cheeks and he pushed back moaning wanton."Fuck Yuu, what a sight...your skin gets red so fast you know!"

Another harsh spank and then a yelp from his throat as his ass cheeks were spread roughly and he was filled to the brim, his mouth parted as if to yell out but no sound came just his harsh breathing, the feeling was so bizarre for him, the hard flesh in him pulsed and twitched and he could feel it. Bizarre and so good. There was no pain or if there was he didn't take it as pain.

Lavi's hands stroked his back and that move unlike the others was gentle almost loving, he whimpered loving the hands sliding over his spine then his shoulder blades and then they grabbed on his hips, he got redder in the face mortified when Lavi groaned out, he knew why... he had curves there and there were still bruises from the first time Lavi had attacked those curves like an animal.

"Mh Yuu... so beautiful..."

He would normally growl and object with those words but not now, not when Lavi finally moved, pulling out of him and then pushing back all the way starting a pace not slow and not fast either. He didn't know was it possible to turn into a sex addict after one time but god he had missed this.

Few minutes into this and he was moaning on each push but that was okay because Lavi too was groaning and huffing manhandling each patch of tender flesh on his ass and hips by rough spanks and squeezing that only made his sounds high pitched.

When the redheaded demon grabbed his thighs and positioned his legs wider apart and then all but slammed into him he screamed, he knew he would scream sooner or later but there was no other thing to do to let Lavi know that he has hit the jackpot. His back arched and he wriggled on the hard shaft because the sadist behind him stilled _not_ _moving_, his eyes rolled back in his head when his furious wriggling caused the sweet-spot being rubbed firmly, mewling he grabbed behind himself not sure what he was trying to grab but Lavi's hand caught his wrist and then the other.

Then came heaven... Lavi put his own hands on his ass cheeks ordering for him to spread himself open, blushing madly he did as told and Lavi grabbing on his hips brutally started an animal like pace.

Drooling on the blue sheets he screamed with each impact each slap of their sweaty skin each groan Lavi let out. His own nails on his ass were digging in his skin, he guessed he was a bit of a masochist just like Lavi had pointed out the first time they had sex. Heh, what do you know Lavi really did know him better than he himself did, it would seem.

"Lavi...ahhh god... Lavi..." he mewled out removing his hands from his backside to grab on the sheets, he would come just like that without his own dripping rock hard length being attended in any way. Lavi's thrusts were unforgiving, fierce and just so...satisfying, too much even.

"You're close Yuu...?" Lavi asked and he could tell by that voice that thank god Lavi was about to lose it too.

"Yes... Lavi yes... I'm already..." dazed that's what he was, completely dazed by the intensity and relentless pace Lavi offered him, His body shaking, arching and pushing back furiously as if it wouldn't be enough.

"Come here then..." Lavi growled out lowly slapping his ass and then pulling out, he whined disliking the sudden emptiness, he was grabbed and pulled wailing at the ceiling when Lavi pushed back into him with him on top now in Lavi's lap impaled ever so deeply, Lavi's hands were lifting him by his ass, he threw his arms around Lavi's neck and pressed their lips together screaming or moaning he didn't care anymore.

"You're mine Yuu... if you don't want it to be public I...don't give a shit, but you're fucking _mine_!" Lavi breathed into his mouth and pulled him down roughly, he nodded and wriggled his hips grinding the hard shaft into him deeper against the sweetest of spots, he was all gone already and when Lavi's hand wrapped around his own need he bit on a tanned neck growling, letting it all out.

The white sticky mess sprayed between them but he kept grinding on Lavi to ride out his immense pleasure, Lavi's arms around him tightened and pulled him down hard the hips under him jerked roughly and he felt Lavi's hot essence spill into him, Lavi growled his name into his ear and then they went limp.

His head hung limply on Lavi's shoulder, he was still moaning softly in the back of his throat while Lavi just gulped air hungrily. He was moved slightly and Lavi pulled out of him, he mumbled something that even he didn't understand because Lavi's fingers laid between his ass cheeks probing him making him shudder, the fingers smeared the seed over his ass.

"Laviii..." he whispered in a whiny voice, in a voice that asked Lavi to leave him alone and let him fall into a blissful sleep right there on Lavi's lap breathing in the nook of the sweaty neck.

"No more?" Lavi whined right back playfully.

"Not right now, fiend!"

"Meh fine... can I at least get an articulate answer from you?"

"For what?"

"Are you mine?"

He smiled against Lavi's neck. "I thought you stated a fact back there, that sure didn't sound like a question!"

Lavi chuckled and stroked his raven hair for a while in a content silence.

"Yuu, shower or sticky sleep?"

He didn't answer, he was already sleeping, right there in Lavi's lap, small smile tugging his lips and no crease between his eyebrows.

...

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this._

_Mettlei._


End file.
